


The Most Precious Treasure

by Kalua



Category: Grishaverse - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Inej's stay in Ketterdam is coming to an end. In the morning, when the rising sun turns the water into gold and makes all the lines seem softer, Kaz accompanies her to the docks.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Most Precious Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a continuation of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182938), but can be read as a standalone.

Far too soon, it was time for Inej to leave again. After all, she had more people to save, more slavers to hunt. Kaz would stay in Ketterdam, as he always did. His place was in this cursed city, not the wide open seas.

Inej stopped and looked up at Kaz, hesitant to let go of his hand. Kaz had goosebumps, was almost shivering from the touch, but if it were his decision, he’d never let her go.

The dawn had turned the ocean into molten gold, a stark difference to the cloudy grey sky. In this light, Inej’s skin looked like it was made of gold, too—a hidden treasure, but one who could protect herself from anyone who’d dare to steal her. Kaz knew she’d return, though he was still loath to see her leave.

“Do you already know how long you’ll be gone?”

Inej shook her head. “No. I’ve been meaning to stop in Ravka, so it’ll be a while longer than last time, but that’s all I know.” She gave him a small smile. “Though I imagine you’ll be able to tell when I return.”

“I will.” They never said goodbye; usually, Kaz just let go of her hand, and she left. They could do the same now. If Kaz untangled his fingers from hers, she’d maybe nod, then board her ship and sail away towards the sunrise.

Inej’s eyes scanned his face, perhaps wondering why he didn’t. She wouldn’t wait forever. Kaz himself wasn’t entirely sure why he didn’t let go, but perhaps…

Trying not to think more, he leaned down. He saw Inej’s eyes go wide, and stopped, but she didn’t push him away, just squeezed his hand a little bit.

So Kaz closed the distance, his lips meeting hers. The sound of the waves and seagulls faded into the distance. In this moment, the only things that existed—the only things that mattered—where Kaz and Inej. She still tasted of the hot chocolate they’d gotten earlier, sweet and warm.

Then Kaz had to break the kiss, withdraw before he found himself back in the water, clinging to Jordie’s body. But he’d done it. He was shivering and panting, but he’d kissed Inej, and her hand was still in his, and he was still standing.

Inej stared at him in surprise, then smiled. “Thank you, Kaz.”

Kaz just scoffed, unwilling or perhaps unable to admit how much it meant to him. He smoothed his suit and ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down again. Another deep breath, and he was almost back to normal—as much as he could without letting go of Inej’s hand. She, meanwhile, talked about how she’d meet her parents again when she was in Ravka; Kaz couldn’t quite focus on her voice, but it helped him steady himself.

She stopped once he’d managed to compose himself again. “I’ll try not to take too long,” she promised, then finally let go and headed to her ship.

Kaz nodded and looked after her as the ship left the docks and soon shrunk as it neared the horizon. He stayed until its sails had disappeared from view.

Only then did he put his gloves back on and turned around to head to the Slat, ready to take care of his own business while Inej was out doing hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen,,,, I couldn't _not_ let them kiss,,, Like I like the tension and the ":(" feeling of them not managing to kiss but also, I want them to be as happy as possible, so I needed to do both asdhjklhjlhj  
>  ~~That's what happens when writers who usually go for tooth rotting fluff try to write something even mildly less fluffy we need to do something fluffier afterwards lmao~~


End file.
